


Do i Posle

by fukujoshi (charmed7293)



Series: Timeline [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alliances, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of the Katsuki Family, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/pseuds/fukujoshi
Summary: Victor is nervous as he boards the plane. After the hell the past three and a half years have been, getting on a plane seems easy. It should be nothing compared to rebuilding his father’s empire, re-establishing connections, reassuring old contacts, reinstating himself in the eyes of other other Bratva leaders, re, re, re. This is another “re,” he supposes. Reconnecting with an old…friend? Lover?Victor’s father had put him in charge of handling the representative from the Katsuki family. He had said that since Victor would be taking over soon, he should be the one to build a good relationship with this yakuza branch. So Victor now found himself at his family’s private runway, waiting for the Katsukis’ jet to land. The head representative was Katsuki Yuuri, the second-born son…and an omega.--Two periods of Victor's life, completely different in structure, but both revolving around the same person.





	Do i Posle

**Author's Note:**

> **Me, two years ago** : Yeah omegaverse seems cool and all, but I really don't like mpreg, so I don't read it too much.  
>  **Me, one year ago** : Omegaverse is practically all I read and mpreg isn't so bad anymore because _caretaking_ , but I still don't want to read about them actually having _children_!  
>  **Me, roughly one month ago** : But what if I wrote a kidfic for Omegaverse Week?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“VITYA!”

Victor freezes. _Shit_. There’s literally only one person he can’t ignore or order away and that’s exactly who tries to stop him just as he’s opening the front door.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Yakov’s voice booms throughout the cavernous entryway.

Victor turns and sees Yakov standing at the top of the stairway. So he’s going for intimidating _and_ dramatic this time? And he claims he’s never learned anything from Victor. “On a short holiday.”

“ _Holiday_?! Do you honestly think you can afford that right now? After everything you’ve worked for, after clawing your way back up to the top, what makes you think—”

“I know what I’m doing,” he cuts Yakov off with a heavy sigh. Victor knows exactly what he’s had to do to get back here, thank you very much. He also knows the consequences of slipping up.

“Do you, Vitya? Do you really?”

“You’ve trusted all of my decisions these past years—”

“Because they were sensible!” Yakov looks ready to explode.

Honestly, Victor can’t entirely blame him. This seems like a very stupid thing, to just up and leave such a short time after reclaiming everything. He knows exactly how risky it is, but he’s only told a very small group of trusted people. They were supposed to make sure no one would even notice his absence. _Supposed to_. Clearly someone had snitched.

Obviously, Yakov is the person he trusts the most, but Victor wanted to avoid a scene exactly like the one playing out right now. He’s not going to make excuses, though. There are really none to make. The truth will be more than enough to convince Yakov it’s a good idea.

“This is sensible, too,” Victor says because it is, it really is!

Yakov must be able to tell he’s serious. He gives a resigned sigh. “You’ll tell me on the way to the airport.”

* * *

 _Victor’s father had put him in charge of handling the representative from the Katsuki family. He had said that since Victor would be taking over soon, he should be the one to build a good relationship with this yakuza branch. That was entirely sound logic and this was far from Victor’s first assignment, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it. He prefered quick solo missions, like assassinations. He was just as good at negotiations, but there just wasn’t any_ thrill _. Not to mention it involved living people and Victor prefered ones that were dead by his hand._

_However, Victor knew that was exactly why he had to do this. Once he took over as Pakhan, interacting with people in this manner would be among his primary duties. This visit would determine if he was up to scratch. At just 23, he was poised to be the youngest head among the most important families in Russia and he would be damned if he let his own displeasure get in his way._

_So Victor now found himself at his family’s private runway, waiting for the Katsukis’ jet to land. The head representative was Katsuki Yuuri, the second-born son…and an omega._

_Victor had been surprised at first. There weren’t many omegas in the Bratva, at least not high enough for Victor to interact consistently with. He never really noticed or thought about it himself, but after looking into it he realized how different things were in Japan._

_It seemed most branches were still run by alphas, but a significant portion with omegas at the head were rising to power. One such family was the Katsukis, led by Toshiya and his female alpha wife Hiroko. Their oldest was also a female alpha, Mari, and their other child, of course, was Yuuri._

_It was an interesting move to send their omega child over their alpha one. Surely they knew things were different in Russia. Victor could only conclude it was a test. No doubt their tentative alliance would be dissolved if Yuuri was met with any ill will._

_Victor liked to think he himself wouldn’t treat Yuuri any differently, though he knew subconscious beliefs were hard to dismiss. He was more worried about what others might say. He may not like meetings and negotiations, but he was still trained in conducting them; the average lackey was not._

_Unfiltered words would be harshly punished._

* * *

“I’ll have you know I still think you’re an idiot,” Yakov says sternly. “You alphas always think with the wrong head.”

Victor smiles as an almost bittersweet feeling sweeps over him. Yakov used to say the same thing to his father. Yet he had always supported him, as he’s supporting Victor now. “I believe I’m thinking with _both_ this time.”

Yakov heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Just get out of my sight.”

Victor kisses his cheek before he turns and heads for the plane awaiting him. Their private craft with full in-flight service was among the last things restored, but it was definitely worth the wait.

Despite all his talk and reassurances to Yakov, Victor is nervous as he boards the plane. After the hell the past three and a half years have been, getting on a plane seems easy. It should be nothing compared to rebuilding his father’s empire, re-establishing connections, reassuring old contacts, reinstating himself in the eyes of other other Bratva leaders, _re_ , _re_ , _re_.

This is another “re,” he supposes. Reconnecting with an old…friend? Lover? They only met that once, but they _both_ felt the same passion during the weeks they spent together. There was something between them that neither wanted to deny or ignore. This trip was supposed to happen mere weeks after their first meeting, but then everything went to hell on his end.

He only hopes that Yuuri hasn’t moved on and forgotten.

* * *

_Yuuri arrived hair slicked-back and beautiful. He stood, tall and proud in a bespoke suit, just outside the door of the plane, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight._

_From his position at the bottom of the stairs, Victor could see how Yuuri scanned his surroundings, taking everything in. He was glad he kept the welcoming delegation small. Pure numbers was just cheap intimidation. There were plenty of other ways to show off strength._

_Such as the way Yuuri practically glided down the stairs, followed by the rest of the sharply-dressed contingent. They all moved in perfect unison, falling into a straight line behind Yuuri._

_Victor stepped forward and offered his hand._

_“_ Welcome to Russia, Katsuki Yuuri-sama _,” he said in Japanese. He had always been good with languages, so learning some basic and important phrases had been easy. “_ My name is Victor Nikiforov. I’m the son of the Pakhan. I’ll be your host and guide during your stay _.”_

 _“_ I’m very pleased to meet you. Just Yuuri is fine _,” Yuuri said in Russian, shaking Victor’s hand._

_Victor just barely stopped his lips from twitching into a smile. He had expected the Russian, but Yuuri’s accent was much too good for just a few days of quick study._

_“_ I’m looking forward to working with you _,” Victor said. “_ And, please, call me Victor _.”_

 _Yuuri glanced behind him and one of the women bowed. She approached, bowed again, and began speaking in rapid, formal Japanese…to_ Victor _._

_He looked to Yuuri, who seemed all too amused by his obvious confusion. When the woman finished, she bowed a final time and stepped back into the neat line. There was a moment of rather awkward silence._

_“Ah, I must confess, but that was beyond limit of my Japanese,” Victor admitted sheepishly in English._

_Yuuri laughed. “I think English will do just fine from here. She was only expressing gratitude on the behalf of my father for inviting us here. Though in a much more long-winded manner.”_

_“Well, please tell him it is matched from our end. We are very grateful you accepted our invitation. An international alliance such as this will be greatly beneficial to both our families.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more.”_

_“Before we get into business, I have something more leisurely planned for tonight. We own several venues around the city and we would be honored by your presence. Everything on the house of course.”_

_Yuuri’s polite smile grew sharp. “We would be delighted.”_

_Victor offered his arm. Yuuri took it and allowed himself to be guided to the private car awaiting them. A limo was waiting for the rest and disguised guard cars would both lead and bring up the rear._

_Opening the door for Yuuri, Victor waited until he had slid over to the far seat before getting in himself. The driver shut the door behind them and moments later they were on their way to_ П обедитель _, one of their best restaurants._

_Victor started to tell Yuuri about the planned courses for dinner, but quickly found himself distracted. Yuuri wasn’t doing anything, just listening politely and attentively, so it’s not like he was releasing his scent on purpose. It was clearly covered up with some kind of blockers, but the confined space made it potent._

_When did omegas start smelling_ so good _!? How was Victor supposed to make it through dinner, much less a night at one of their clubs?_

_Thankfully, Yuuri didn’t seem to realize his distress, only nodding along as Victor stumbled through his bragging explanation about the historical location of their restaurant. He was grateful when they arrived and he could open the door. Victor took a deep breath of fresh air before offering his hand to Yuuri. Hopefully it would be better in the restaurant. He would ask someone to turn a fan on._

* * *

Take-off was smooth and the pilot assures him there will be no turbulence ahead. That seems to be a good sign.

Victor settles down in one of the luxury seats. His thoughts immediately turn toward Yuuri. He wonders if their reunion will be anything like their first meeting. He certainly won’t protest.

Will Yuuri be more or less restrained in his own home? They’re already familiar with each other now, with what the other wants and expects, so that might also have an effect, though what kind Victor’s not sure. Remembering the first night of their meeting make his thoughts skew positive.

He just needs to relax a bit more, like they did then. He signals the attendant.

* * *

_Between the bottle and a half of champagne at dinner and then the numerous mixed drinks at the club, they had both drunk too much, but that seemed like the opposite of a problem for Victor right now. He was still very much affected by Yuuri’s scent, but it had become more manageable over time. That was mostly thanks to Yuuri himself, who was a fascinating conversation partner. He had made Victor think about things he had never considered before._

_It had only been an hour since they arrived at the club, but Yuuri had already taken off his tie and undone the first few buttons of his shirt. Victor’s was already gone, but his pants were still on, which was an amazing show of restraint on his part, seeing as he was usually completely stripped by this point._

_“Victor,” Yuuri said, leaning in close and bringing his still-enticing scent with him. “Is that pole in the middle of the table for what I think it is?”_

_It took Victor a moment to fully process that, his mind clouded over with Yuuri’s scent. “Um, this room is for all kinds of private entertainment, so probably yes.”_

_“Then allow me to provide it for tonight.”_

_Yuuri’s eyes were bright and mischievous and Victor couldn’t deny him_ anything _right now. He nodded, fumbling with his drink, and Yuuri stepped back._

_“I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor. “It’s far easier to stay on the pole if you have some skin showing.”_

_Yuuri threw a coy look over his shoulder and Victor was_ gone _. Surely his father wouldn’t mind more than just a business relationship with the Katsukis…_

_Yuuri’s shirt slid off his shoulders, revealing his tattoos. Dragons scrolled across his shoulder blades and weaved between branches of cherry blossoms along his spine. Victor couldn’t help but stare at where their tails disappeared beneath the band of Yuuri’s underwear. Where did they end? He wanted to follow them, to map every inch of skin both inked and bare._

_Yuuri stepped onto the table, feet perfectly arched with his toes pointed as he delicately avoided their empty cups littering the surface. He reached out and grabbed the pole, walking around it to get a feel for its spin. On his second pass, he pushed off, legs coming up and wrapping powerful thighs around the pole. Still spinning, he climbed up to the top with fluid movements and then_ dropped _, catching himself half-way so he was upside-down and only hanging by the strength of his legs._

_As the pass of his spin brought him to face Victor, Yuuri winked. Victor hadn’t even stood a chance._

* * *

Victor is on his second glass of champagne when his doubts return in full force.

Being personally invited to Japan is a good sign, right? It was even with a letter penned in Yuuri’s own hand. If Yuuri didn’t want to see him, he wouldn’t have asked him to come, never mind responded to Victor’s own letter personally.

Yes, it’s a good sign.

…unless it’s just a plan to get him physically there so they can kill him?

He understands distrust has formed. He basically disappeared for nearly three years, but that was hardly his fault. Well, he _did_ wait another six months after publically reappearing to contact them again, but he needed to be solidly reestablished! They understand that, right?

Yes, Yuuri does at least. He said as much in his letter. He wrote only of how he had been relieved to learn of his safety and had been awaiting his contact.

He said very little else beyond an invitation to their estate, however, which left Victor still concerned and wondering.

* * *

_Victor woke at 8, an unprecedentedly late hour for him, though he supposed it was only fitting following an unprecedented evening. Yuuri’s dance on the pole had showed off his strength and grace and Victor had been more than impressed. He was hoping it was also an indication of interest. Why would Yuuri have offered to do something like that otherwise? Now he only needed to find a way to reciprocate._

_He took his time getting ready and was slowed by his slight hangover, so by the time he finally strolled into his office it was closer to 9. Yakov was already there waiting for him, looking very grumpy._

_“Where have you been!? I’ve been waiting for almost two hours!”_

_“It’s fine.” Victor waved a hand dismissively as he sat down at his desk._

_“It’s_ not _fine. Your father has called no less than three times asking about how things are going with the Katsukis.”_

_“Tell him things are going wonderfully.”_

_Yakov crossed his arms and gave him a very unimpressed look. “No, Vitya. You may be able to boss Georgi around, but I will not be told what to do. You are to call your father yourself and give him a full update—”_

_“Victor?” A questioning voice followed by a gentle knock on the door cut Yakov off._

_Victor practically jumped out of his chair at seeing Yuuri peering through the gap left by the slightly ajar door. “Yuuri! Good morning! I hope your room was comfortable.”_

_Yuuri pushed the door open, the action far more hesitant than anything Victor had seen from him so far. “It was very nice, thank you.”_

_A throat cleared and Victor startled. He had forgotten Yakov was there. “Oh, sorry. Yuuri, this is Yakov Feltsman. He’s been a friend and advisor to my family for decades. Yakov, this is Katsuki Yuuri. You know all about him, of course.”_

_Yakov still looked grumpy, but he arranged his face into something a bit more polite to step forward and extend his hand to Yuuri. “It’s good to finally meet you.”_

_“The honor is all mine,” Yuuri replied as he shook Yakov’s hand, his usual confidence returning somewhat. “I’m looking forward to consummating our alliance.”_

_And was Victor imagining things or did Yuuri flick his gaze to him as he said that? He absolutely had! Victor was 99% sure of it. Or maybe he was hoping too hard, but who could blame him for pining._

_“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Yakov said. Switching to Russian, he added, “_ Call your father, Vitya _.”_

_Victor nodded absentmindedly, his focus on Yuuri and the way he was tugging on the sleeve of of his shirt. Why was he acting so differently from yesterday?_

_When the door shut behind Yakov, Yuuri finally spoke. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I asked someone where I could find you and she brought me here. I didn’t realize you were in the middle of something.”_

_“Oh, it was nothing important!” Victor said. “What did you need?”_

_“I wanted to apologize for last night. I let myself get carried away and—”_

_“What? No!” Victor’s stomach was twisting up into knots. Did Yuuri regret doing that? Had it truly only been because of the influence of alcohol or was he just ashamed now that he was sober the next morning?_

_“But—but it was clearly inappropriate behavior and I’ve no doubt jeopardized—”_

_“Absolutely not. It was unusual and unexpected maybe, but that was the most exciting business meeting I’ve ever had.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Of course! Watching your pole dancing was far better than getting into a shoot-out or—”_

_"_ Pole dancing _!” Yuuri looked scandalized at his own actions. “I know I do crazy things when I drink, but I didn’t know things had gone that far…”_

_Yuuri trailed off into mumbles, sounding faint. With just the two of them in the closed room, Yuuri’s scent was rapidly filling the space and it seemed almost sharper than before. Victor needed to reassure him!_

_“You did_ not _go too far. You were amazing and I was very impressed.”_

_“I still feel the need to apologize and I insist that you give me another chance to prove myself.” Yuuri bowed until he was nearly parallel to the floor._

_“I certainly don’t doubt you,” Victor said, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders and gently guiding him back up, “but if you would like you can join us on a raid later this afternoon. Some smaller gang from the city thought they could get away with stealing a portion of one of our shipments and that just can’t go unpunished.”_

_Yuuri smiled with visible relief. “I would like that very much.”_

* * *

Victor manages to calm himself down somewhere over Kazakhstan. He won’t be walking into a murder trap. He won’t arrive only to be scorned by Yuuri and his family.

He rereads Yuuri’s letter, fingers tracing over the soft curves of the _s_ ’s and the sharp angles of the _v_ ’s. Well, _V_ ’s, considering the majority of them appear in his own name. Yuuri seemed to like writing it.

Now that his distress has settled, there is only longing left in its place.

* * *

_Victor checked over the crates of guns being loaded into the van that would take them to the warehouse where the thieving gang was currently hiding out. When he was sure they had a sufficient supply, he turned to oversee the final preparations of the team he had chosen. Yuuri stood a bit off to the side, but still clearly with him._

_“I can’t help but notice,” Yuuri started, clearly addressing Victor, but speaking loudly enough that everyone else in the prep room could hear, “that I’m the only omega here.”_

_Victor scanned over the team and realized that was very true. He felt backed into a corner. There would be no lying to cover that up. “Field work like this isn’t a common role for omegas in the Bratva.”_

_“Omegas smell too much. Gives our position away.” Dmitry stepped forward from the huddle of men getting ready. He was already dressed in a bulletproof vest and lightweight armor, exuding his alpha scent._

_It was all an attempt to be intimidating, but Yuuri just laughed. “An alpha’s aggression is far more sour. Besides, no one should be allowed to do field work if they can’t control their scent. I’ve met more alphas who have that problem.”_

_Yuuri wrinkled his nose, pointedly sweeping his eyes over the group, which admittedly did reek of pheromones. Gone was the hesitance he showed in Victor’s office earlier that morning. Victor liked seeing him so self-assured, but also revelled in the fact that Yuuri trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him._

_Dmitry sneered. “That’s a lot of talk for an_ omega _.”_

_Victor absolutely did not like the way that was spat out and growled in warning._

_“You’ll notice I have said nothing of my own abilities,” Yuuri said cooly. “I have no use for bragging or cheap intimidation ploys. If you wish to see me fail to meet your standards, then why bar me from joining you on this mission? You won’t even allow me a chance to display my skills.”_

_‘Display,’ not ‘prove.’ Yuuri had chosen his words very carefully since he had arrived and Victor was sure that wording was no accident._

_“I would be more than glad to witness that,” Victor said, throwing Dmitry a warning glance. He looked displeased, but he backed down._

_Yuuri motioned to one of his staff. He bound forward with a disposition just as sunny as his hair. Practically vibrating with excitement, he held up a long case and asked in Japanese, “_ Are you’re going to use this, Yuuri-sama _?!”_

 _“_ Yes, I am, Minami-kun _.”_

_Yuuri lifted the latches of the case and opened the lid. He reached inside and drew out a sword—no, a katana. He gripped it reverently and Victor could tell there was a ritualistic purpose and importance to the way he handled it._

_“I’m not afraid of getting up-close and personal. I would like to have a little fun and if I used a gun…well, it just wouldn’t last very long.”_

_Victor laughed delightedly, both at Yuuri’s words and the rather gobsmacked expressions on his men’s faces._

* * *

Victor feels more relaxed after finishing that glass of champagne and, now that he’s reassured himself that he will be welcomed, he’s only excited. How often did he dream of making this trip? How many times did he almost give up avenging his father’s assassination and abandoning his duties in Russia? All he desired was to be with Yuuri in Japan.

Realistically, he knew he couldn’t do that. He would never truly be safe until those traitors were dead. Going to Yuuri sooner only meant making him and his family a target. While Victor didn’t doubt their strength, this was someone who had gotten to his father. He didn’t want to risk anything.

Besides, how disgraceful would that be? Yuuri deserved far more than an alpha who couldn’t fulfill his duties. Victor was sure he could never truly deserve Yuuri, but he had made it clear whom he wanted, so he would try to make himself worthy.

* * *

_The raid was going very well. Victor had watched as Yuuri had taken the lead, moving with a dancer’s grace and a predator’s power to effortlessly cut people down as they had rushed him. Victor and his men had provided some cover-fire, but Yuuri had been the true star of the show._

_Victor took in the damage as he walked through the warehouse. Most lay dead, but some were still twitching and moaning. He would take them in to use as bargaining chips and for questioning, though it was doubtful any would talk. Maybe he could ask Yuuri to demonstrate his torture skills…_

_He rounded the corner and had to stop at the breathtaking sight. Yuuri was just angling his blade downward after dispatching the last man. The slash to his throat had apparently sent a spray of blood over Yuuri’s face, making him look even fiercer. He wiped at his face, getting the blood out of his eyes, and then ran his hand through his hair, slicking some loose strands back with the blood._

_Yuuri looked over at him. “I think that was the last of them.”_

_Victor was ready to fall at his feet._

_“Yuuri, that was absolutely amazing.”_

_Yuuri’s face was red and Victor knew it wasn’t just from the blood staining it._

_They headed back to the main area, where the others were rounding up those still alive._

_“_ Finish up here. We’re going back _,” he ordered. His men chorused a response._

_As the waited for the car to arrive, Victor watched Dmitry out of the corner of his eye. He had been staring at Yuuri far too long for his liking._

_Victor tensed, ready to intervene, as Dmitry stepped forward. The action caught Yuuri’s attention and he looked up from where he had been cleaning his katana. They two held eye contact for several long moments before Dmitry gave a curt nod and went back to his duties._

_Victor relaxed. Dmitry wasn’t quite the type to act rashly, but he had perceived Yuuri as lesser only to be completely shown up after challenging him. That was sure to have put a chip on his shoulder._

_Yuuri didn’t mention it in their conversation on the ride home. Victor wondered if it was a common occurrence, but he didn’t want to bring it up if Yuuri didn’t. There were more interesting things they could do anyway._

_Once they were back at the mansion, Victor suggested a shower and change of clothes. Yuuri readily agreed to that. By the time they were finished, his men would be done cleaning up at the warehouse and there would be some guests for them to attend to…_

_When they were both ready Victor led Yuuri down to their cells. They were aptly in the basement, which created a nice atmosphere and also made it harder to escape, if a prisoner somehow managed to get out of their individual cell._

_One of the hostages from the raid had been brought to the questioning room. He was gagged and chained to a chair in the center of the room, though his eyes followed them when they entered._

_Yuuri looked around admiringly. They really did have quite the selection. All kinds of implements—hooks and knives and things for bludgeoning—hung from racks on the walls. Shelves held boxes of screws and clamps and lengths of wire. It was mostly for intimidation, as usually a good ole waterboarding took care of things, but this session was not about getting information._

_“Yuuri, do you have much experience with torture?”_

_“Oh, yes. My father always calls on me if he finds a traitor or spy within our ranks. The usual punishment within the yakuza is to cut off a finger, but some people deserve a bit…more. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to play, however,” Yuuri said, slowly strolling around the chair and running his fingers along the instruments on the wall. “You see, after the first few times there just didn’t seem to be anybody foolish enough to do such things anymore.”_

_Victor didn’t miss the way the man in the chair shuddered. He smirked. Yuuri was simply priceless._

_“Do you have any knives smaller than these?” Yuuri asked as he stopped in front of a set that was long and serrated. “I prefer some more precision with my work.”_

_“Of course. In fact, I would be honored if you used my personal set.” Victor retrieved a case from one of the shelves and rolled it out on the table set next to the chair._

_Yuuri walked over to inspect them with a sparkle in his eyes. They were certainly beautiful. His father had gifted them to him for his eighteenth birthday and he had spared no expense in their creation. They were a set of five, ranging in size, but all with smooth, sharp blades. The handles had a simple design, but they were plated in gold. Victor kept them shining._

_Yuuri chose the middle one and held it up to let the light glint off of it. “I would be honored to use them.”_

_He turned to the man and slowly brought the knife up to his face. He pressed it against his cheek and, with a quick jerk, the cloth of the gag had been cut through. The man spit it out._

_“I want you to hear yourself scream.”_

_“Go fuck yourself,_ whore _.”_

_Yuuri only smiled placidly. “Don’t make me cut out your tongue too soon. You’ll regret it when you want to start talking.”_

_“Like I would ever—AAAAHHH!”_

_There had only been a twitch from Yuuri’s hand, but suddenly the man’s forearm was missing an entire strip of flesh. It hit the floor with a wet_ squelch _._

_“That’s more like it.”_

_Victor could only watch in awe as Yuuri worked. He peeled away layers of skin until raw flesh was exposed, red and shining. In some places he cut patterns and in others he went right for sensitive spots. Victor had never seen anything like it._

_The man tried to remain silent, but it didn’t take very long for him to start screaming and then even less time for him to start_ talking _. He spilled some valuable information about the activities of the smaller gangs scattered around St. Petersburg. There had been mobilizations and whispers of alliances. Victor filed that away for later._

_Eventually the man was reduced to sobs, insisting he didn’t know anything more and begging for it to stop. Yuuri seemed to believe him. He stepped back and reached for a cloth to clean the blade._

_“I think he’s told us all he can.”_

_“I agree.”_

_Victor opened the door for Yuuri and closed it behind them with one last sinister look. Someone would be along to clean up shortly._

_Yuuri breathed in deeply and exhaled. Tension slid from his frame, like a spring uncoiling. He reached around to cup a hand over the back of his neck, rubbing at the muscles there. “I’ve forgotten how draining that could be.”_

_Victor stepped closer and slid his hand under Yuuri’s. He dropped his arm down to his side, so Victor took that as permission to continue. With both hands, he dug his thumbs into the knotted muscles along Yuuri’s neck and shoulders. He couldn’t help but be hyper-aware of the proximity of his scent glands, hidden just under the fabric of his shirt. They would be unmarked, completely untouched…_

_“If I may be so bold?” Victor started. Yuuri only hummed in acknowledgement so he continued after that slight pause. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen in my life.”_

_Yuuri chuckled softly. “And what other ‘hot’ things have you seen in your life?”_

_“The most beautiful omega, slaughtering everything in his path.”_

_The look Yuuri gave him over his shoulder could only be described as_ smouldering _._

_“And the same omega…pole dancing.”_

_Yuuri’s face crumbled into sheepish embarrassment, but Victor found he liked that look no less. He wanted to see every expression Yuuri could make._

* * *

When the pilot announces they are ready to begin the descent, Victor fastens his seat belt and peers out the window. They flew over the coast just minutes ago and are now passing over what he assumes are rice fields, dotted with clusters of houses.

Yuuri told them a special phrase for air traffic control at Fukuoka Airport to get permission to land. It seems all went well there. A car will be waiting for him upon arrival to take him to the Katsuki’s place of residence, about an hour away. Yuuri specifically mentioned he would be waiting to greet him _there_ , not at the airport.

Victor can’t help but wonder why Yuuri isn’t coming to the airport. Surely he wants to see him as soon as possible. If he’s too busy to take the time out to come meet him, then he wouldn’t have invited Victor here in the first place, so why do this?

Instead of worrying about it, Victor’s mind keeps wandering to very dirty thoughts about _fully_ reuniting with Yuuri in his bedroom, where Yuuri is waiting…

His ears pop painfully. Yawning to relieve the pressure, Victor tries to think of anything but that so he can be at least somewhat presentable when they land.

* * *

_Last night, Victor had realized he’d seen Yuuri do all these amazing things, and yet he had barely done anything himself. He needed to rectify that. He was representing one half of this alliance and needed to prove his worth. Not to mention that as an alpha he had done practically nothing to show off to the omega he was interested in!_

_So they were currently at one of his family’s countryside retreats equipped with a shooting range, where he could demonstrate his accuracy. They were in the sniper tower, Yuuri perched on a tall stool to look out the viewing window and Victor lying on the floor to shoot at the launched targets._

_It brought back many memories for Victor. His father had brought him here every summer in his youth, having picked up on Victor’s aptitude for assassinations. He had ensured Victor was properly trained in all manner of long-distance shooting. Victor had spent his summers just like this, laid out on his stomach and staring down a scope while his father watched his progress._

_He was drawn out of the memories by a slurping sound from above him and he had to hold back a chuckle. Since they usually visited in summer, he was used to the clinking of ice cubes as his father enjoyed a glass of lemonade. It was fall now, but rather unseasonably warm, so some attendants had offered Yuuri the same lemonade as they had settled in the tower. He had declined, saying it felt quite cool to him and he would prefer some hot tea, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble?_

_It was quite nice, shooting to a different background noise. He always associated the clinking with wanting to please and impress his father, which put pressure on him. It wasn’t that he feared his father or worried that he would be angry if he failed. Victor_ respected _him. He wanted to do the best he could to demonstrate that he was capable of someday taking the reins and fulfilling his duties as Pakhan._

 _He respected Yuuri, too, of course! But he felt like he didn’t need to prove anything. He was doing this to simply show off and Victor was quite good at that. As demonstrated by the targets he had just hit dead center. Yuuri hummed appreciatively and Victor_ preened _._

_There was also his scent, which Victor had started to get more used to. He still had no idea why it was so strong, but it was too pleasant for him to even begin to complain. He felt relaxed and comfortable and couldn’t even bring himself to worry if his own was leaking out through the blockers._

* * *

When Victor exits the plane, he feels very much on the other side of the coin. This time, _he’s_ the one arriving in the foreign country with a delegation awaiting him. There’s an unexpected chill and he descends the steps and looks up at the sky to see ominous gray clouds rolling in.

“Welcome to Japan, Nikiforov-sama,” a man in a crisp suit greets with a bow. “Katsuki-sama sends his regrets that he wasn’t able to meet you here personally. He wishes you understand his desires for a more private reunion.”

“Of course.” Well, that certainly didn’t help Victor’s attempts to suppress those earlier fantasies.

“Please, right this way.”

Victor eagerly follows the man to the waiting car. One last leg to his journey and they will finally be reunited.

* * *

_After dinner, they had retired to a study to continue their conversation. Yuuri had immediately wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up in one of the plush chairs._

_“Tell me about your childhood,” he said. “You mentioned you came here in the summers. What else did you do?”_

_“Learn, mostly. All kinds of things. My father made sure it was well-rounded, but the focus was on Bratva dealings, of course.” Victor smiled, thinking about the whiplash of some of his lessons. It was quite overwhelming for a ten year old to go from learning about the Shang Dynasty of China to how to strip down a gun and then put it back together in under a minute. “He tried to keep me away from real violence, though he wanted me to be prepared, just in case. It was a good thing, too.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“When I was twelve, my father brought me with him to one of our fronts. An old acquaintance showed up and made it clear he wasn’t there for friendly reasons. My father told me to just hide and run if possible, but things got messy fast. The gunfire was too heavy to make a break for any exits. I just remember seeing that man aiming at my father…”_

_Victor saw the scene as clear as a snapshot in his mind. His father, weaponless and vulnerable, crumpled against a table, already stemming the blood flow from a wound on his arm. The man walking slowly toward him, lifting his arm to shoot…_

_“I wasn’t really thinking. I just dived for a gun and fired. The bullet hit him right between the eyes. My father was concerned, but he couldn’t hide how_ proud _he was.”_

_“That’s the best feeling in the world, isn’t it?”_

_Victor nodded serenely, trying not to think about how he still hadn’t called his father. He would do it tomorrow morning. “How about you? When was your first kill?”_

_“Also when I was twelve, ironically. It was an alpha running a sex trafficking ring. He liked omegas…_ young _omegas.”_

_Victor felt a shudder go through him. What had happened to place Yuuri so close to such a disgusting person?_

_“I didn’t have my tattoos yet, so it worked out perfectly.”_

_“You infiltrated?!” Victor shot out of his seat, horror making his blood pounding in his ears._

_Yuuri blinked and tilted his head. “I knew what the risks were.”_

_He said that so simply, as if he were stating that he could read, not that at_ twelve years of age _he knew what would happen to him if a man like that got his hands on him._

_“That’s far too young to know about something like that.”_

_“My dad never glossed over details. He knows first-hand how cruel the world can be to those who are vulnerable and so many in our line of work consider omegas to be just that.”_

_Victor collapsed back into his chair. That was certainly not a perspective he’d ever had to look at things from. No one would dare think the alpha son of the Pakhan was an easy target. Oyabun were just as respected, but surely people would look down on the second-born, the omega._

_“He wanted me to be prepared. He would never have let me go if he thought I would fail or something would go seriously wrong. My mom on the other hand…” Yuuri trailed off with a fondly annoyed smile._

_“I can understand why she was reluctant to let you go.” As much as Victor saw Yuuri’s point, his primary concern wasn’t that he was an omega, but that he had been so young. “My father wanted to wait until I was at least sixteen and in a controlled environment for my first kill.”_

_“You alphas…always so protective.”_

_“Only because omegas are so reckless!” Victor teased back, pleased to see Yuuri laugh at that._

_“Sometimes we have to be, in order to prove ourselves.”_

_Victor immediately sobered. That was exactly he had been most worried about. “I’m sorry if myself or any of my men have made you feel—”_

_“It’s fine. I’m used to it and I’m an outsider here anyway. Besides,_ you’ve _treated me with nothing but respect and you’re the one I’ll be working with.”_

_“I’m glad I’ve made you feel welcomed.”_

_There was a moment of silence between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Victor just enjoyed being with Yuuri, his scent steadily suffusing the room. He was content until there was a spike of sharpness. He glanced at Yuuri to see him tugging at his shirt sleeve. That action and the scent were the same as those from his office yesterday morning. Yuuri was nervous, but what about?_

_Victor was about to ask if everything was okay when Yuuri’s gaze snapped up to meet his, the glint in his eyes now very similar to the one from their night in the club._

_“Would you mind if I did something reckless right now?”_

_“Of course not.”_

* * *

The Katsukis’ main residence is a gorgeous traditional-style building surrounded by beautiful gardens. The cherry trees on the property are nearing the end of their season, scattering their blossoms over the driveway like snow. Wait…

Victor leans forward and looked hards out the window. That actually _is_ snow! Pink petals stand out in vivid patches, but the rest is definitely snow. Not to mention that flakes are actually falling from the sky. It’s strange; Victor recalls Yuuri mentioning it doesn’t snow much in Kyushu even during winter.

As soon as the car pulls up and stops in front of the entrance, someone rushes out with an umbrella and holds it up as he opens the car door. There’s more bowing and Victor is ushered into the house, the man holding the umbrella securely over their heads.

Just beyond the door, the floor is made of smooth stone before a shallow step leads up to wood. A young woman in a colorful kimono is waiting on the wood.

“Welcome to Yuutopia, Nikiforov-sama,” she says. “Please remove your shoes and use these slippers while walking inside.”

Inside with the door closed, Victor can smell how Yuuri’s scent permeates everything around them. He wants to tear through the house shouting for Yuuri, but he restrains himself. He needs to be respectful. Carefully taking off his shoes, he’s mindful not to touch his socks to the stone flooring and steps directly into the slippers waiting next to the woman.

“Katsuki-sama is waiting for you. Right this way.”

 _Finally_. Victor follows the young woman down the hallways. Her kimono restricts her stride length, so they move much slower than Victor wants. He’s already played his long game. He doesn’t want to wait now that Yuuri is so close.

Finally, they come to a stop in front of a pair of sliding doors. The woman pushes them open and, after carefully removing her slippers, enters.

“Katsuki-sama, Victor Nikiforov-sama is here to see you.”

Victor kicks his own slippers off and steps onto the tatami. His breath catches in his throat. _Yuuri_.

Yuuri is there, slowly rising from his kneeling position at a low table. He’s wearing casual clothes—loose pants and a T-shirt—and he looks more beautiful than Victor remembers.

“Victor,” he whispers, a serene expression gracing his features.

He takes two steps forward and Victor is already there, meeting him in the middle and catching him in his arms. Yuuri squeezes him tight and Victor pulls him even closer to breathe in his scent.

His nose twitches.

It’s…it’s different. Something is off. Victor can’t be remembering incorrectly. He could never forget Yuuri’s scent, not when he’s fallen asleep dreaming about it for the past three and a half years. No, it’s different…something has changed… _o_ _h_ …

Yuuri has had a child.

Victor’s embrace loosens as the realization washes over him. Of course Yuuri moved on and found a mate in someone else. How could he have expected Yuuri to wait when everyone thought he was dead? He was stupid coming here while thinking they would pick up where they left off. This was a huge mistake and now Victor only feels a fool.

Yuuri is pulling away and Victor isn’t sure if he should hold on or let him go.

“There’s someone I want you to meet very much.”

Yuuri’s hand come up to caress his face, but Victor can’t bring himself to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Tell him he can come in now,” Yuuri tells the woman.

She bows and shuffles away.

Him! He! Undoubtedly Yuuri’s mate and Yuuri wants them to meet. Why must he be so cruel?

“Victor?” Yuuri’s hand grips his face and tilts it towards him. “Are you okay?”

Victor follows the gentle guidance and finally looks at Yuuri. He seems worried and that sharpness in the air suddenly makes sense. Victor desperately tries to string some words together.

“I-I—”

Thankfully, Yuuri realizes he can’t say anything more at the moment. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. This needed to be in-person.”

“In-person” so his hulking alpha mate can beat Victor’s ass for trying to steal Yuuri away? He looks at Yuuri desperately, but he only smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. Victor can feel his heart breaking, but he still reciprocates. He’ll let himself have this one kiss before he lets Yuuri go forever.

There are footsteps on the wooden hallways, quick and close together. Yuuri’s face lights up and he turns away from Victor. He’s happy, _happy_ , and Victor can’t deny Yuuri anything that makes him happy, even if it’s not him.

The door opens, seemingly of its own volition as there’s no one there. Then Victor looks down.

A small child barrels into the room with a shout of, “Tou-san!”

Yuuri kneels down to scoop him into his arms. “Kazuhiro! How was playing with Uncle Phichit?”

The boy giggles as Yuuri stands and spins them around. “It was awesome! We went outside and—”

His bright blue eyes lock with Victor’s and he stops mid-sentence. Victor’s world comes to a halt. Those are _his eyes_ staring back at him.

Yuuri has a soft smile on his face. He holds the boy close, stroking his hair. “Remember what I told you about your papa? That he was doing some very dangerous things, so he couldn’t be with us? Well, he’s safe now…and he came to visit.”

“ _I can speak Russian with him, right_?”

It takes Victor a moment to register Yuuri never switched from English and then another to realize the boy spoke in _Russian_.

“ _Yes, you can_ ,” Yuuri says, also in Russian. He looks up at Victor shyly.

“Kazuhiro…” he repeats the name Yuuri said, whispering it like a prayer. He wordlessly extends his arms. “Can I…?”

But Kazuhiro is already reaching for him. As soon as Victor has him, his _son_ buries his face in Victor’s neck, seeking out his scent gland. Victor isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry, so he just drags his wrists over Kazuhiro’s back, scenting him for the first time.

“He-he’s yours of course!” Yuuri stutters. “Of course! In case you couldn’t tell…”

Victor laughs, uncaring if it sounds slightly hysterical. He looks at Yuuri, taking all of him in from his mussed up hair to his still clearly unmarked neck. How had he doubted him for even a second?

He grabs Yuuri’s shirt and reels him in.

He has his family in his arms for the first time and it’s a wonder how he ever felt complete before this moment.

* * *

_Yuuri stood and approached Victor’s chair, putting his hands on the armrests and leaning over him. “Something reckless” indeed…_

_Victor let his eyes flick down to Yuuri’s lips and lingered there perhaps a bit longer than was appropriate, if they were still keeping track of such a thing. As Yuuri moved closer, Victor looked back up into his eyes, which were fluttering shut. He guided their lips to close those last few millimeters between them before doing the same._

_Yuuri’s hand slid over his shoulders, up his neck, into his hair. His grip tightened, tilting Victor’s head to deepen the kiss._

_Victor couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He didn’t want to either, not with Yuuri’s lips moving so tenderly against his own, his sweet scent surrounding him so completely. When had Yuuri climbed into his lap? It didn’t matter, nothing mattered except the way Victor’s arms wrapped so perfectly around his waist._

_When they finally parted, it was with gasping breaths._

_“More,” Yuuri whispered, diving in for short, sweet kisses. “I want more.”_

_Victor hummed in agreement. Resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, he said, “I want as much as you’re willing to give me.”_

_“_ Everything _,” Yuuri breathed._

* * *

The three of them spent the rest of the morning and the early afternoon together, talking in all their shared languages and playing in whatever way Kazuhiro came up with for them. Victor can’t remember the last time he even laughed, much less as hard as this. They only stopped around mid-afternoon because Yuuri insisted they couldn’t put off Kazuhiro’s nap any longer. Yuuri expertly soothed him out of a tantrum and had him half-asleep by the time they reached his bedroom.

Right now, Victor is watching as Yuuri lays Kazuhiro down in his bed, but he can’t stay that far away for long. He wanders over and kneels down next to Yuuri, who is pulling the blankets up. Kazuhiro grabs one of his stuffed animals and holds it out to him. Smiling, Victor takes the soft, brown poodle and scents it thoroughly before handing it off to Yuuri for him to do the same.

With Kazuhiro finally settled, Yuuri pulls Victor to his feet and guides him out of the room. He closes the door softly behind them and only then does Victor swoop in and claim Yuuri’s lips.

“You’re amazing, you’re wonderful,” he murmurs sweet nothings that mean everything against them.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Yuuri manages. “I—”

“No, no apologizes.” Victor finally pulls away to look Yuuri in the face. “You did what you had to to keep our son _safe_.”

There’s no doubt in Victor’s mind that the people who killed his father and tried to kill him would also have gone after his son if they found out about his existence. The risk of putting it in a letter even now was too great. Victor much preferred his son to remain well-hidden, even from himself, if it mean assuring his safety.

“I’m just so glad you’re _alive_ ,” Yuuri says, like he still can’t quite believe that Victor is there.

It’s fine because Victor can’t quite believe he is either. “I am, I am. I’m right here.”

“Even when I heard you were back six months ago, I couldn’t let myself hope until I saw you for myself. It wasn’t until I got your letter that I finally let myself believe it was real…”

“I’m _real_.” Victor hates how he waited so long, but now everything is secure.

They stand in the hallway for the next few minutes, simply holding each other. Eventually, Yuuri shifts.

“I gave strict orders that I was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. And Kazuhiro will be asleep for another hour at least…”

Embracing fully clothed wasn’t as satisfying anymore.

“Yes, yes,” he said, moving back in to kiss Yuuri, this time much more heated.

“This time,” Yuuri says between kisses. “I want…I want to…”

Victor has a rather good idea of what it is that Yuuri wants, but he needs to hear him say it. He stops to give Yuuri space to speak. “Tell me. What do you want?”

“I want to bond with you! I hope it’s not too presumptuous—”

“Of course not! There’s no one else I would rather—”

“Me, too!”

There’s no more kissing, only desperation as they rush to Yuuri’s room.

* * *

_Victor’s room was just down the hall, but even that felt too far away. He had Yuuri in his arms and he was steadily covering Victor’s neck in hickeys, which made it very hard to concentrate on walking. He very nearly collapsed when Yuuri scraped his teeth over his scent gland, but they were just in front of his door and he only stumbled forward, crushing Yuuri against it._

_Yuuri_ laughed _at him. Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips to hold them still as he thrust his own up harshly, grinding into him. Yuuri cried out and his fingers scrabbled to find purchase on Victor’s shirt._

 _Victor leaned in close and sought out Yuuri’s scent gland in return. Two could play at that game. He attacked Yuuri’s neck with nips and sucks, slowly zeroing in on the source of his delicious scent. Once he got there, he paused. He teeth were aching to sink into skin, to_ claim _and_ mark _. He had to restrain himself. Even through his passion he could tell that was going too far._

_Yuuri whimpered above him, urging him closer, and his resolve wavered. He pulled back before he could do something too permanent._

_“Yuuri,” he panted. “Yuuri, wait. We shouldn’t—”_

_Yuuri looked like he wanted to protest, but their slight distance helped clear his eyes and he nodded. “You’re right. Not now. But I still want you to knot me.”_

_Victor would be more than happy to indulge in_ that _._ _Using the last of his coordination, he held Yuuri up with one arm while he opened the door with the other. He stumbled into the room and barely made it to the bed. He tossed Yuuri onto it and then caught himself before he completely collapsed to just stare down at Yuuri’s disheveled form. His face was already flushed and his eyes were half-lidded._

_“Victor,” he moaned, reaching up for him. “Hurry up.”_

_As much as he wanted to just dive in, they needed to be responsible. “We need condoms. And lube.”_

_Yuuri huffed in annoyance. “I’m clean and I’m on the Depo shot.”_

_Victor wasn’t entirely sure that that was, but if Yuuri didn’t want condoms than he wasn’t going to argue._

_“As for lube…” Yuuri gripped the back of his neck and dragged Victor down on top of him. He whispered into his ear, “I think just my slick will be enough.”_

_Victor could smell the extra sweetness in the air and he wanted to taste, so badly he wanted to taste, but neither of them had the patience for that. He ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides and then slipped them under his body to cup his ass._

* * *

Yuuri’s ass is still the most glorious thing he’s ever felt. It might have a bit more give to it now, but Victor only revels in the extra plushness. He pushes it against his face as he drives his tongue into Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri whimpers and babbles from where he’s pressed face-down into the pillows. Words failed him not long after Victor first started to eat him out and it’s been at least a few minutes since then. Victor waited so long to do this again; he’s not going to be satisfied by just a brief taste.

* * *

_Their clothes were scattered around the bed, some having literally been torn off in their rush to undress. Victor was pressing Yuuri’s knees into the mattress near his shoulders. He took a moment to admire how open Yuuri was for him, spread apart and waiting. Yuuri had been right: they hadn’t needed more than just his slick._

_“Victor,_ please _,” Yuuri begged, looking so pretty as he did so. He reached up to grip his legs, holding them himself so Victor could use his hands. “Please.”_

_Victor moved one hand to Yuuri’s hip and gripped his cock with the other, guiding it to Yuuri’s entrance. It felt so good to finally sink in. Yuuri clenched around him with a velvet heat and Victor had to pause to stop himself from coming. Once he regained some semblance of control, he kept pushing forward until he was completely inside._

_Yuuri’s hand came up to pull him closer. His legs slotted over Victor’s shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him._

_“I’m going to move,” he murmured against Yuuri’s lips. He got only a frantic nod in reply._

_Victor worked up a steady rhythm, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming deeply back in. He tried to keep it slow, but he had no more restraint, especially not with Yuuri writhing under him and demanding more_ MORE _. Victor was more than happy to give him what he wanted. He picked up the pace._

* * *

As far as positions go, missionary is a bit boring, but everything feels amazing with Yuuri. It gives them the intimacy they’ve been craving all these years. Plus, it’s the best position in which to exchange bites.

He’s close, so close to knotting. It’s not necessary for the bond, but he wants it, he wants to bite just as it happens.

Yuuri must be close, too, if his moans are any indication. His legs are locked tightly around Victor’s waist, never letting him stray too far.

“Victor,” he mumbles. His hands come up to run through Victor’s hair. “ _Victor_.”

“Soon, almost there,” he pants. “I’ll bite you soon.”

Yuuri shudders beneath him. “Yes, yes, please, that’s all I want, please…”

As he trails off into incoherency, Victor moves up to his scent gland, worshipping it with quick licks of his tongue and gentle nibbles of his teeth. Yuuri’s head falls to the side and his whimpers grow more urgent. His nose is filled with his scent, happy and almost-sated, and that’s what tips him over the edge.

His teeth break skin to the greatest rush of pleasure he has ever experienced. Knotting feels good, amazing, but bonding is even more. He can feel Yuuri has come, he can feel his pleasure echoing back to him, he can feel that Yuuri _loves_ him.

* * *

_Yuuri had already come for the first time and Victor had no idea how he had held back his own orgasm then. It must have been sheer willpower, because it certainly wasn’t lack of stimulation. Victor really wanted to knot Yuuri and he wasn’t sure he would be able to pop a knot after coming once already._

_Instead, he focused on fucking Yuuri into a second orgasm, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from following. He would knot him then._

_Yuuri moaned so sweetly as Victor targeted his prostate, his own hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He was barely coherent enough to keep it moving. He had long ago let his legs slip from his hold and they now rested against Victor’s hips. The slight change in position had only let Victor get closer so he could latch back onto Yuuri’s neck. They had agreed no bonding, but other kinds of marking were absolutely not off the table._

_“Victor!” Yuuri gasped as he bit down under his jaw._

_“I’m so close, Yuuri,” he said._

_Yuuri arched under him. “Yes,_ yes _, knot me, please.”_

_Victor was powerless to resist. He braced himself with his arms and picked up the pace. Yuuri’s hips rose to meet his thrusts, driving him in harder and deeper. It didn’t take long for Victor to feel his knot begin to swell. When he could no longer hold it back, he gripped Yuuri’s waist tight to hold him in place and gave one last thrust._

_Victor’s vision nearly went white. His knot was finally full, inflated securely inside Yuuri, whom he was distantly aware was wailing in pleasure. Victor felt like he wasn’t even in his own body anymore, having ascended to some other plane of existence where there was only ecstasy. And Yuuri had made him feel this way. Yuuri, Yuuri,_ Yuuri _…_

_He was only ripped back into awareness as nails dug into his shoulder blades and dragged up._

_“Get_ down _here and kiss me!” Yuuri practically growled._

 _Victor was still gasping from the stinging pain, but it was instantly forgotten upon seeing how absolutely_ wrecked _Yuuri looked. He had done that, he had made Yuuri lose himself like that._

_He leaned in, still holding Yuuri’s waist to keep him pressed close. Yuuri grabbed his hair to tug him into a kiss. Victor laughed into it at how greedy his little omega was. He could feel Yuuri’s come from his second orgasm smearing against his stomach. Would he be able to come a third time? Well, they had time to figure that out._

* * *

It takes Yuuri a few moment to pull himself together enough to bite Victor in return. When he feels Yuuri nosing at his gland, he willingly bares his neck. It hurts far less than Victor was expecting, the bearing-down of teeth covered by another explosion of pleasure. He’s distantly aware that he’s come again, locked inside Yuuri.

When Yuuri releases him, he licks at the mark and it’s surprisingly soothing. Victor does the same, cleaning Yuuri’s mark of the blood still sluggishly leaking from it. Yuuri’s chest rumbles from where its pressed against his. He’s purring.

Victor hopes Yuuri can feel his love through their new bond, just as strong and bright as he did.

* * *

_Days slipped away like sand through his fingers. They had eventually got around to talking about business, even if it had been immediately followed up by blowjobs. They were just strengthening their alliance, Yuuri had said as he sank to his knees. Who was Victor to complain?_

_But with details settled and agreements made, it was time for Yuuri to return to Japan. Neither of them slept the night before Yuuri’s impending departure. They were in Victor’s bed, sweaty and sticky after round three or so, but even physical exhaustion could not overcome the way their minds were racing, keeping them awake._

_They were lying on their sides, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Yuuri had his face pressed into Victor’s neck. He was trying to be inconspicuous about the deep breaths of Victor’s scent he was taking in, but there was no hiding it with their proximity. Victor would never dream of stopping him; he was equally as guilty anyway._

_“You should visit Japan,” Yuuri said, breaking the silence._

_Victor hummed in agreement. Anything that brought them together again._

_“We can say it’s because I came to Russia.”_

_“Hmm, what do you mean we’ll_ say _that?”_

_“Well…” Yuuri started. He rolled them so Victor was on his back and hovered above. “My heat is due in a few weeks. What a strange coincidence that you came during that time…”_

_Victor couldn’t have stopped the pleased rumble in his chest even if he wanted to. He flipped them so Yuuri was the one on his back now. They didn’t need to sleep._

* * *

Victor knew from the beginning that his time in Japan would be limited. He has many pressing matters to attend to in Russia, but he doesn’t want to do it alone. With how freshly bonded he is, he probably _can’t_ do it alone. He has yet to bring it up with Yuuri, but surely he knows that they shouldn’t be apart so soon after bonding.

The past few days have been so comfortable that he hasn’t wanted to bring up the fact that he has to return at all. It’s much nicer to lay in bed with Yuuri in his arms, enjoying the peace and quiet after Kazuhiro has gone to his Russian tutor—but that’s just another indication that Yuuri knows exactly what has to happen. What other reason did he have for teaching Kazuhiro Russian?

And Yuuri, wonderful Yuuri, Yuuri who understood why Victor hadn’t been able to contact him—surely he will be understanding once more. But Victor needs to do this now, quickly, like pulling the slug out of a bullet wound.

“I need to go back to Russia.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything at first and Victor wonders if he has fallen back asleep. “By yourself?”

“I want you to come with me.” He lets that hang in a air for a moment before continuing. “I know you have duties in Japan, ones that are just as important as mine. It’s selfish of me to ask you to just give up everything here, but I’m going to do it anyway. Come with me to Russia. We’ll lead the Bratva together. We’ll raise our son together. But I know it still means leaving Japan and I can’t take you away from—”

Yuuri’s finger settles over his lips. He pulls himself up so he can look Victor in the face. “Nothing has felt right since I’ve been without you. How could I possibly be giving anything up when I get _you_ back? You need to be in Russia and I need to be with you. It’s as simple as that.”

“And Kazuhiro—”

“Wants to go to Russia more than anything. You see how excited he is when he gets to speak Russian. The both of us…we just want to _be_ with you.”

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed, squeezing Yuuri to him. “Stay close to me.”

“ _Always_.”

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

_During Yuuri’s stay, Victor had called his father a single time. It had gone to voicemail, so Victor had left a detailed message about how well things were going. In the response, he could hear the pride and praise in his father’s voice. He had spoken as if he had expected nothing less from Victor, but had still been impressed all the same. It left Victor feeling confident and capable, enough to tell his father exactly how deep their new alliance with the Katsukis went—in-person._

_He would need to explain his sudden trip to Japan just weeks after Yuuri’s visit anyway. He was predicting his father would berate him for being “seduced” and, while he certainly had been, it’s wasn’t one-sided. Everything between him and Yuuri was too raw and bare to be anything but real. Victor could convince his father of that._

_So Victor now found himself traveling to another one of their countryside retreats, where his father had been for the duration of Yuuri’s visit. Victor was partly convinced he had been put in charge because his father had just wanted a vacation. Not that he blamed him, as Victor saw first-hand how tirelessly his father worked otherwise._

_The car drove along the secluded, wooded road for several kilometers until it finally broke out from the trees, rounding the bend that put the house in view._

_Victor was instantly on high alert._

_There were no less than five cars parked haphazardly out front, none of which he recognized._

_“Sir?” his driver questioned, also picking up on the suspicious scene._

_“Pull around to the back,” Victor ordered. He was already checking and readying his gun. Whatever was happening inside…he was going to put a stop to it._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more fics I want to write in this universe, such as things that happened before, after, and in the middle, as well as potentially a Yuuri POV of this. Please subscribe to the series if you're interested!


End file.
